


TUA Age Regression NSAP Requests

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Unless it's a request for one of my own series all TUA regressor / nsap / littlespace requests come here. Feel free to request ideas, I'll do my best! My tumblr is sweetstrawberrykissesao3The first 6 stories were from my other requests because this fandom is so popular to get requestschapter 6 was made on 8/ 20/19 the other stories are older
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. Little Klaus and Mama Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you please write a story about Klaus being bottled feed due to Drug abuse and being homeless his belly can't handle much food (so he still eats but he can't eat whole meals) so grace decides that he needs to be given bottles to help make sure he is still getting the nutrition he needs

Klaus had been a secret little for a while. He had gotten into regression from an ex boyfriend. While he wasn't into some of the stuff his ex had wanted him to do. He did love the being cared for and acting like the child he never got to be. When he moved back home (along with the rest of his siblings including the now alive Ben) Because they didn't have enough rooms (Vanya and Klaus' rooms were turned into one after He ran away the first time. Not to reward Vanya or anything like that, but rather to punish Klaus for running away. So he ended up in one of the old rooms for guests, it was a downstairs room that was rather hidden away since it was rarely ever used. Being little at home was very scary. But Klaus had gotten a bit more confident over the next few months. His favorite was probably his unicorn onesie it had a plush rainbow mane! It was glittery too! It was so him and very comfortable! He was wearing it when Grace first discovered him, she had been asking if he had any dirty clothes because she was doing laundry, but he had forgot to lock the door and just opened the door. Which revealed Klaus in his unicorn pajamas playing on a 3ds with a pacifier in his mouth.

But, instead of any mean comments she just cooed. In the end she played with him. When it was finally time for his “bedtime” she gave him cuddles as she told him a story of her own creation. It was amazing and he loved it. And then later that night she said she'd like to take care of him in the future. Which she did, multiple times after. Klaus loved the days Grace played with him. She tried to get him to be little downstairs, and to be more comfortable with it, but he was still scared of what his other siblings would think of him.

Grace was always more then willing to take care of him on his small days. He was pretty sure she liked having a “kid” to take care once more. Klaus was more than happy to let Grace be his mama.

At first he would eat a quarter to half of the plate of food Grace would serve him. They were all given the same size plates of food, and they could have second servings of course. Luther started to get annoyed with this. Always trying to be the boss of them. One tried to act as if he was the boss, like because he was number one it meant he was in charge. Five wasn't much better cause he was the “oldest” and knew better than anyone else. Allison joined in after all she WAS a mom and he ate far too little for a child let alone an adult man. Vanya even questioned if he had an eating disorder. It made him so frustrated. It took all his energy to stay his silly self and not show that they were upsetting him.

He would go on how he needed to eat all his food. The rest of his family started to do it as well. Going on about how he's too skinny and he needed to eat more. He tried to explain how he couldn't how he ate as much as they could. But, according to Ben he could and should.

So he started eating all his food, even though it made his stomach hurt and made him feel sick. It made the others happy. Allison playfully praised him for being a good boy and finishing his plate. It tug hard on his little side, who was praise needy. It became a joke, mostly Allison, Vanya, and Ben praising him for being such a “big boy” and finishing his food. Since they all already teased him for being more childish than the others. Sometimes Luther would even join in. But, it meant most nights on the toilet. It was clear that he was hurting his own stomach.

During one bad night, Grace found him crying on the toilet. His stomach hurt extra bad. She sat on the floor and pulled the silently crying into her lap. She pet the poor man's side he sniffled fidgeting her apron like when he was a child. “What's wrong baby?” Grace asked gently. “My stomach hurts” He whined sniffling.

After some more comforting she lifted her son with ease and carried him into the living room. “My poor baby. You should have told me” Grace cooed “Mama tummy hurts” He cried slipping into little headspace. “I know I know. I have just the thing for you stay right here” She said putting him on his bed. Chewing on his fingers he sniffled, before she left the room Grace got the stuffed brown bunny. “Coco!” He cheered making grabby hands.

When Grace came back she had a adult size baby bottle, full of milk mixed with protein powder and some vitamins. It kind of looked familiar. Scooping him back up she sat leaned against wall Klaus in his arms. “Nu mama” He whined looking away. “Come on be a good boy for mama” Sniffling he started to drink from the bottle. It tasted kind of like a melted chocolate milkshake it tasted really good he greedy sucked on the bottle. “Slow down, you don't wanna get more sick” Grace warned, and he did slow down a bit.

“Remember how you'd come back home high as a kite?” She spoke softly, he just drank “You probably don't, Mama would feed you these bottles because you wouldn't be able to keep anything down in your tummy ether” Grace said petting his stomach as she held the bottle. Klaus started to fall asleep, his stomach felt a lot better and full. “I'm so proud of you Klaus, you've worked so hard getting sober.” She said softly. It had been so hard seeing him sneak back home high to steal stuff for money. If he was lucky she'd catch him and she'd give him a meal let him stay in one of the rooms for the night without Reginald finding out. On bad times Reginald would find Klaus and he'd get a scolding or worse. There were times when he get stuck. Where his “father” would try to start up his training and get him off the drugs. Which resulted in many times going though withdraw in the mausoleum. It was terrible. But, then Grace would always take care of him afterwards until Klaus couldn't take his father anymore and end up running away once more.


	2. Little Klaus and His Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi could you do another klaus one please,maybe where his siblings kind of “force” him into age play to help with his drug withdrawal/dealing with the grief of losing dave or even as a sort of punishment. Your stories are amazing and I can’t wait to read more of them!❤️

The world didn't come to an end. The day was saved by family love or whatever. Klaus didn't care anymore. It had been months since he's started trying to summon Dave. He managed to bring Ben to life again how he wasn't that sure. He was pretty sure God was letting him do it as a reward for stopping the end of the world. No matter how much he tried Dave just couldn't be summon. Ben was worried about his obsession, FIVE was worried about his obsession, he thought they should suck it.

It would have been a year since he met Dave and he was taking it pretty hard. It's only been 2 months since he's been trying to summon Dave. But it was still so hard for him. In the end he fell off the wagon. He didn't remember much of it, besides getting super fucked up and partying all night. By the time he was getting home he was still pretty fucked up. He stumbled into the house, and was quickly caught by a very disappointed Diego and Mom. “Oh dear where have you been?” Grace questioned. “Havin' fun for once” Klaus snapped stumbling over his own words and feet, his brother caught him but the whiskey spilled a bit on them. “You were doing so well” Diego said gently. “And what it got me? I can't summon Dave. I can't block the other ghosts? Whats the point of suffering when I can't even do the simple thing of summoning him?” The skinny junkie sobbed. “Oh” Their mother said with a frown. “You can't keep doing this to yourself-” “I can do whatever the fuck I want you're not my boss Two!” Klaus snapped pulling away from his brother he started to fall backwards before being caught by their robot mother. “This is the final straw, if this Dave is as wonderful as you say he was, he wouldn't want to see you like this, none of us do” Diego snapped. “Oh what you're going to kick me out, throw me away like dad did?” The intoxicated man yelled.

When he woke up his head was killing him. There was something in his mouth, a gag? It felt weird but he couldn't spit it out. He wasn't in his own bed though, there were bars? Not metal ones... wooden ones. His hands were in mittens? He couldn't get them off. “Good morning my spooky baby” Grace cooed walking to him. “The nursery isn't done yet, but thats okay. Your big brothers and sissies promise to help make it all pretty” She cooed picking him up with ease. He was wearing a diaper and raccoon onesie.

“Mah-” he tried talking but it was too hard with what he could see now as a pacifier gag. As Grace unbuttoned the pajamas to check a... diaper. She had put him in the a diaper! “Huh all dry!” She cooed paying no attention to Klaus trying to yell and bitch though the gag. He tried to get free but she was far to strong “You're being such a fussy baby today. You must be hungry” Grace said as she carried him to the dining room. There was his siblings.

They all acting like this was normal? Allison asked if Grace needed any help and ended up making a bottle while Vanya said how when she and Diego made breakfast they also made some home made baby food for Klaus and his tummy. Finally when the pacifier was removed from his mouth he could talk. “What the fuck is going on?” He shouted before Ben put a spoon full of home made goop in his mouth. Tasting goop at least. “We have decided if you can't take care of yourself that you need to be retaught from the basics” Five explained with ease as he read the newspaper. “This isn't fa-” another spoon of goop made him cough a bit. “We all care about you and can't see you destroying yourself anymore!” Vanya said softly “You don't eat you don't sleep all you do is try to find a way to bring him back” Ben started “-and now you've started drinking and doing drugs again.” Luther interrupted “But don't worry your big brothers and sissies will help mom raise you better this time” Diego said ruffling his hair

So he found himself being forced to watch some baby show as Allison, Mom, and Vanya shopped for some baby things for him. Luther and Diego were on babysitting duty. Ben was already working on painting the nursery. Any time he tried to make a run for it, Luther would scoop him up and put him back on the couch or worse hold him until he promised to be good. So Klaus found himself arms crossed pouting on the couch. He sighed, Diego pulled him close. “The next few days are gonna be really hard” He said gently. “How long will you all treat me like a stupid baby?” He asked with an adorable pout. “As long as you need it, we all love you. But, you relapse Spooks, going through withdraws will be a lot worse. I want you to remember we love you and doing this for your best.

“Stoopid” Klaus mumbled accepting his tan brother's hug. “Try to look on the positive side, you'll be center of attention for once. That's what you always wanted” Four made huffy gasping sounds as he tried to find the right thing to say. “BUT not like this” he whined. “Look you have your role perfect already. You're doing a great job.” This only made Klaus blush brightly hiding his face in his brother's chest. “Shut up” Diego ran his fingers in Klaus' curly hair. “Don't let mom hear you curse. She's the most happy. She never had a chance to take care of us as babies. She's so excited to have her own baby”

“I hate you all” The skinny junkie mumbled. “No you don't” his 2nd brother said with ease booping his nose.


	3. Little Diego and Four pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could i request a TUA fic with little diego? I love your Klaus one!! When he drops he stutters and he’s self conscious abt it but either his siblings or grace take care of him and remind him he’s a good boy whether he can get his words out clearly or not

Diego was happily coloring, he didn't like talking much when he felt small. After they managed to stop the end of the world, he had decided he didn't want to hide his true self from his family and told them how he regressed sometimes. Of course Grace was over the moon happy to be able to baby one of her children again. While they didn't all understand it at first, Klaus at first thought it was a sex thing, like when you call a dude wants you to call him daddy when he's fucking you. But, once Diego had explained the medium just nodded before leaving.

It kind of worried Diego, he couldn't read how Klaus felt about it. But, it ended up okay, even though Klaus didn't seem to interact with him and would avoid him when he was little, he didn't bully him! Though sometimes it was a little unnerving when Diego saw Klaus just watching him. All his siblings were really nice about it. Vanya would color with him sometimes or play him a lullaby with her violin, he really liked that. Allison was probably the best babysitter, she was really good at it. Not as good as Grace, but that was okay. Five would read to him, sometimes the books were boring but he would change it up when he realize Diego was getting bored. Luther was pretty awkward at first, but after a while he was surprisingly fun. Not his favorite sibling but he was the only one who could give him piggy back rides or throw him in the air. It was really fun! His favorite person was of course Grace, he was just as big of a mama's boy now than he was back then. And Grace LOVED it!

“M-m-m-mama” He called out. It was just him, Grace, and Klaus in the house right now. Well Ben was probably around too but he couldn't see him. “She's in the kitchen” There was his brother, coming out from no where, it caused him to jump back and throw a his crayon at his brother without much of a thought. It hit him in the face of course. “Nice to see you too” Klaus said deadpanned. He wasn't much of his sunshine self lately. “S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry! K-K-K-Klaus I I didn't m-m-mean to” He stuttered nervously before blushing, he didn't normally stuttered this bad. His stutter did get worse when he was small, but not this bad...

He knew it was because Klaus made him nervous. “It's fine” He snapped turning to leave. “Ar-ar-are you ma-ma-mad at me?” Diego finally asked tearing up. Four stopped walking fidgeting with his hands he looked at the empty air, he must be listening to Ben. Then he flinched. “Heeeey no hitting” Klaus whined a little before turning around “I'm not mad” He said rubbing his forehead. “Why'd you think that?” Four asked squatting down.

Diego felt even more nervous, he opened his mouth and closed it. He knew he would stutter and he would feel embarrassed and it would make everything worse. He started to tear up. Klaus looked up, must have been Ben again. “It's not my fault!” He defended in a rather silly whiny voice. It made Diego giggle a little. “'m glad you think it's funny Benny is being all mean to me for no reason” Klaus said giving an adorable playful pout to Diego, which made Two smile. Klaus smiled back.

Humming Klaus started to push the black crayon next to him back and forth. “It must be hard for you, with your stutter huh?” He asked gently, taking a deep breath Diego nodded. Klaus looked up with sad eyes. “Sometimes words are hard. I understand that... not in the same way... but sometimes... sometimes...” In that moment he had never seen Klaus so... broken. He always acted so cheery and bright like nothing could ever get to him. His brother stopped speaking, he was looking at who Diego was guessing Ben again. “Sometimes words get stuck in my throat and nothing comes out. No matter how much I... beg.” The feminine male looked at his hands. “It doesn't matter though whether the words come out clear or not, you're a good boy Diego. You are so good, even with your issues you try your best and you don't let your stutter from stopping you from speaking your mind! Even if it takes you a little longer and is harder! You're a very good boy” Klaus praised petting his head, it made Diego heart swell with happiness

“You wanna know a secret?” Klaus asked smiling brightly putting his index finger over his mouth. Two just cheerfully nodded “It doesn't matter if you can get the words out clearly or not, it doesn't matter if they can't come out at all. Or if when you speak it sounds like odd gibberish. Words they aren't important. You can always get your point across in other ways!” He said patting his brother's head before standing up.

Diego felt a lot better, he felt confident enough to speak even with his stutter. “W-W-Why do you k-k-keep a-voiding me?” He pulling on his brother's long dress, normally he liked wearing short dresses. “You're a good boy Dee” By the time he was almost out the door Four finally spoke. “I'm not” Four mumbled under his breath, with that he was out of the living room.

The little was just about to go follow his brother, but he was suddenly distracted. “Lunch is ready” Grace informed him with a warm smile from the other entrance. “Okay M-M-Mama!” he said happily forgetting about what his brother had whispered.

“You should have just spoken to him honestly” Ben commented as Klaus laid on his bed. “I'm not.. I won't... Two is finally getting the attention he deserves” He said hugging his pillow. “And you're afraid they will think you're just trying to steal the spot light” A shy nod. “You know Diego would love a playmate-” “I don't want to.... do that” Klaus snapped unable to bring him self to say 'regress' Ben sat down on his bed as his brother curled into himself moving away form him. He sobbed, but no tears came out, nor did sound. Years of screaming and begging ghosts to stop, had caused this. That stuff just got stuck and no matter how much he wanted to scream or cry nothing would come out. Not until it becomes all too much. But the shaking body and frantic breathing was enough for Ben to know.

With a sigh Ben placed his cold dead hand on his brother's back and rubbed it gently.


	4. Little Diego and Little Klaus Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you Please continue chapter 3. It was so well written!! (So this is a sequel to the last chapter)

Chapter Text

It had been about 3 month almost 4 since Klaus and Diego had their talk. Klaus would have loved to say his relationship with his brother had gotten better. That he was able to babysit him when their mother had ask. But, that would be a lie. Ben had not been happy with him and his antisocial behavior with their family. It was hard on Klaus, it felt like they were all just waiting for him to fail and to go back to being that junkie brother they all knew he was. Little things they said and did, how Vanya would ask him what he had been doing lately. Like he didn't see how she was really asking if he had done any drugs lately. Ben said he was being paranoid, but he knew the truth

Seeing Diego interacting with the family didn't help. He couldn't help, but feel a ping of jealously. No one cared about him like they cared about number 2. Ben said they could if he opened up, but he knew that they would never see him as anything more than a disgusting junkie. While he wasn't mean to Diego he couldn't help, but glare at him sometimes. He wanted nothing more the be hugged and told everything was okay when he was upset, specially when the ghosts were just too much. Sure he had Ben, but he was so cold, being dead there was only so much his brother could do.

Today had been a extra hard day, the ghosts were being very loud. He was starving for the last few days since there had been a pretty loud gruesome ghost that kept trying to lick his food. And sure the drool wasn't really stayed on the food, it still made him loose his appetite. Klaus wasn't sleeping that well ether. Leaving him tired, hungry, hurting, and pretty cranky. He just wanted to mope in bed, but Ben wouldn't let him.

So he dragged himself down to the dining table where breakfast was already being eaten by his siblings. Diego was of course little, he was rarely ever not little. When he wasn't little he was often not at home. Seeing Grace cooing over him made him feel even worse than before. It wasn't fair! “Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” Their mother said giving him a warm smile. He just grumbled, the words just wouldn't come out.

He wanted to tell her that he needed a hug, needed someone to tell him he'd be okay. Help drown out the sounds of wails from the ghosts. Ben tried to comfort him, but it wasn't the same. His voice didn't cut though the wails like Grace's did. Even though it was waffles, Ben and Klaus' favorite he couldn't eat it. He didn't comment when Luther took some of the bacon off his plate, but when Diego playfully took one of the 2 waffles he cracked.

“NO NO NO NO NO” Klaus yelled slamming his hands onto the table. “I-I-I wa-was ju-just pl-playing” Diego said tearing up. Big fat tears were already traveling down the pale male as he rubbed his eyes angrily. “You're overreacting we have more waffles” Five commented taking a sip of his coffee. “NO” was all Four whined now hugging his legs,face in his knees. He knew he was overreacting, but he was tired and in pain and yelling did help. It caused the ghosts to stop yelling at him and it felt nice letting it out.

His body shook partly because how cold he was and due to the crying. His siblings words melted away until he was brought back into reality suddenly he was being lifted up he squealed opening his eyes, it was Grace. Sniffling he stared in her unhumanly blue eyes, she was smiling at him so sweetly. The kindness poured out of her. “Someone having a bad day huh?” She spoke in a similar voice she used with Diego when he was little or when they were much younger. “Hmm mm” He sniffled rubbing his face in her breast. His long limbs wrapped around her body, despite her being a robot it was warm and soft.

Klaus felt better that better than he had in months. The last time he was held like this was with Dave. It was like everything melted away, his siblings words, the ghosts. Resting his head on Grace's chest he listened to the tic toc of her automaton heart and the sound of his sniffles. She moved into the living room and sat down. Gently rubbing his back and comforting him, Klaus soaked it up like a wilting flower.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his bliss by something being pushed into him hard. Jumping a little he looked at the pressure on his side. There stood Diego holding a black kitty stuffed animal. “I s-s-sorry for making you s-s-sad.” Slowly the ghost seeking man took the stuffed kitty, her fur felt so soft and nice. “Danke” He whispered “Maybes when you're feelin' better we can play?” Diego asked timidly, feeling very awkward he just nodded, with a small smile. Cuddling up to Grace, he hugged the stuffed kitty and yawned.

He barely really noticed his other siblings talking about how it seemed he was a regressor like Diego. It was a little embarrassing, but none of them said anything mean like how he was just looking for attention or anything! “I told you they would understand” Ben commented with a smirk. “Mmmama can me and Klaus play?” Two asked excitedly. “After his nap, so he's not so cranky” Grace playfully whispered.

Maybe today wasn't that bad he thought as he drifted to sleep. Grace's soothing presence protected him from the mean ghosts that seemed to have quite a lot since his little fit. Next thing he knew a blanket was being placed on him by Five who had been asked to get one by Grace. Dreaming of all the fun he would have with his brother and new kitty friend.


	5. Little Klaus Caretaker Five pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I loved all your Little TUA fics, I was wondering if you could one where using drugs wasn't just to keep the ghosts away but to keep the fact that Klaus' a little hidden. Five finds out and takes the role of big brother.

Klaus hated his class with a burning passion. To be a little meant to be weak. To be used and abused. Being a little was one of the worse classes you could be. He found certain drugs helped keep the ghosts away, but other drugs kept his little urges away. Of course it was hard on his body, but Klaus never cared much about being healthy or what not. Years of drug abuse took a toll on his body when he finally decided to quit to get sober after the not end of the world.

He had overcame the withdraws of the drug. While he felt physically better mentally he was feeling weird. Part of him knew he was slipping into his younger headspace. But, he didn't want that! Klaus did his best by avoiding anything that a little would like. He focused on doing mature things. He went downstairs, coffee would surely help him feel more mature. Of course when Four got down there he wasn't the only one interested in coffee, there was Five already pouring himself a cup. “Hi there short stuff” He snickered before taking the pot and making himself a coffee, no sugar or cream because Five drank his black and he didn't want to look like a little.

Taking a small sip of the coffee he made a face. How could Five drink this stuff it was so gross? “Bwaaah” He complained adorably. “Did you say something?” His brother asked? “Nuh uh” Klaus quickly said choking down another swallow of the disgusting drink. “Something wrong?” Five questioned looking up from his book. “Itsh icky” He mumbled not even noticing that the gross coffee was doing the opposite of making him feel better. That made his brother put the book down.

“Why are you drinking it then?” He questioned the taller but younger brother. “Cuzah 'm adult” He mumbled taking another mouthful of the nasty bitter coffee. Five hummed “You're classed as a gen right?” Klaus happily nodded, pleased he had tricked his smartest brother, he bounced ever so slightly on the ball of his feet. Grinning like the Cheshire cat a soft giggle came out of his mouth.

Five studied his brother, something seemed off about him, the way he was holding himself maybe. But, it wasn't drugs. No this was something different. With one last big gulp Klaus put the now empty cup down, not even noticing how he had spilled some. “Would you like to go to the store with me?” Five asked, he needed to see what was up with this odd behavior. “Okay! Let me get dressed!” With that the tall lanky man scampered upstairs.

He came back in a pastel yellow dress that Five was positive belonged to Grace, he wore pink boots that were untied along with a pink jacket. “Ready Freddy!” Klaus said cheerfully. Five took his hand and they appeared at the store. “Woah!” He giggled grabbing his brother's arm. It was a funny sight the taller man clinging on to his smaller brother. “Fetch me a cart” Five order “Okai doki!” Four said saluting before skipping off, just to trip due to his shoe laces. He sat up sniffling ever so slightly. Sighing the 13 year old, elderly man walked over “Come on now get up” He told his adopted sibling, Klaus listened to him shyly standing there as Five tied his shoes. “Danke” He whispered blushing “Go get the cart”

It seemed to be taking forever for his brother to come back with the cart. In the end Five started looking for him. He ended up finding Klaus in the toy aisle ohing and awing at all the baby little friendly stuffed animals “So you're a little huh?” Five said bluntly. “Uhhhh nooooooo” He quickly lied fidgeting with the dress.

“Why have you been lying about it?” Five questioned “None of us would have judged you, we never did with the other littles” He added. “I know what happens tah littles I saw first hand, I duh I duh wanna be a little” He snapped tearing up clinging tightly to a large stuffed black bat with crinkly wings that jingled as Klaus moved. Sighing Five walked closer to his brother who was awkwardly sitting on the ground and pet his hair. “It must have been very hard on you though the years huh?” He made sure to use a more gentle voice. “Uh huh” Klaus sniffled hugging the stuffed bat closer to him. “How about we go back to shopping okay?” He got a small nodded as Five helped him up. Looking at the stuffed bat he looked at his brother. “Bring your new friend along” That made him smile widely.

Of course Klaus wasn't much help he could have finished the shopping a lot faster without him. Though the cashier praised Klaus for helping his brother do the shopping which made the repressed little squeal happily. The cashier didn't even need to ask if he wanted to hold the bat because Klaus grabbed it the second it was done being scanned causing the woman and even Five to chuckle.

Leaving the store they teleported home. “You know Klaus you don't need to hide your class, I like little you and I'm sure everyone else will too” Five said “....danke for everything” Four whispered softly his voice mumbled by the new stuffed bat. “I love you, you know that?” The normally sarcastic cold brother told his brother. “Wuv oo too” Klaus said shyly hugging his brother.

After the hug Klaus scurried away with his stuffed bat in hand leaving Five to put the groceries away. He would wait to tell their other siblings. In the end Klaus had to feel safe and comfortable enough to tell them on his own. It wasn't like he was the only little in their family. On the other hand Five knew how hard it was acting on your class when your life made it hard. He was a caretaker that went years shutting it out so he could kill anyone he was assigned.

While Klaus wasn't an assassin, they all knew that he had been around some terrible people and did some terrible things when he was a junkie. The thought of it happening to a little though hurt Five even more. He promised himself even if Klaus struggled to accept himself as a little that he would help his brother as much as he could.


	6. Little Klaus, Diego and Caretaker Five pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I please request a continuation of chapter 5, maybe with Five popping in with toys and other things to help. (Chapter 5 in this story)

Five had hoped his brother would come out as little sooner. But, he still hadn't. He wasn't using drugs to stop it luckily He had heard Klaus babbling happily to his stuffed bat. So he wasn't fully repressing himself anymore which was good. But, he was just a bit worried about Klaus being alone so much. Also with the lack of anything than the stuffed bat. He decided to go shopping on his own. He knew that Klaus would enjoy some of the Halloween themed little items.

Knowing his brother he didn't get too many things. A Halloween coloring book, a black sparkly pacifier, a pack of Halloween themed rubber duckies since he knew how much Klaus liked baths, and a gold glittery sprout sippy cup. It wasn't a lot of things. Because he didn't want to push Klaus. Five hoped maybe he could help Klaus feel more comfortable. Even though he knew that his brother was a little he hadn't gone to him since the store trip

Hearing his tv on Five teleported into the room. There was Klaus chewing on his fingers watching a cartoon fidgeting with his bat, making it jingle and crinkle as he bounced it. “F-Five!” He stuttered “I saw these things at the store and thought you'd like it” The mentally older brother handed him the bag. Shyly Klaus took it opening it, right away he squealed seeing the rubber duckies. “Danke! Danke!” He squealed. Before pulling out the coloring book. “Ooooooh” He squealed, babbling words that didn't quite sound like any language Five knew, besides a few words. He blushed brightly at the pacifier and sippy cup. “Danke” Klaus timidly told his brother giving him a small smile.

“May I play with you?” Five dare to question. Humming he nodded shyly giving his brother one of the Halloween ducks, before squeaking the one in his hand giggling up a storm. Sitting on the bed the two of them played with the ducks. Unlike normal however Klaus didn't talk much babbling with only a few words. He was rather adorable, it made Five feel weird playing with Klaus while he was little, but in a good way. He wasn't like the other littles in their family like Vanya or Diego. He was clearly much younger.

Carefully he pulled Klaus' fingers out of his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier, his face turned bright red but after a couple bashful sucks he smiled brightly with a happy squeal. Before grabbing the halloween coloring book. “Colow?” He asked “Do you need some crayons?” Five asked ruffling his brothers hair, all he got was a nod. Teleporting out of the room for a moment he took Diego's crayons he knew that Two wouldn't mind, specially since he wasn't even home right now. When he appeared back Klaus clapped happily. “Color wif Fi” Klaus stated “Of course”

After they finished a page of coloring together the little yawned “Would you like me to tell you a story?” Five asked moving the items off the bed. “and cuddles” Klaus mumbled as he wiggled under the blankets hugging his stuffed bat. “Okay okay” getting under the blankets he hugged his closeted little brother and started telling him a random made up story. It only took a few minutes before Klaus fell asleep sucking on his new pacifier.

Five had decided it was the best to leave, he put the crayons back where he found them. Diego got home and was excited to tell his brother all about his day. It was rather nice, until both them heard loud crying coming from Klaus room. Five quickly appeared into his brother's room afraid he was hurt. His bed was wet and he was sobbing. “What's wrong?” He asked, all his brother did was sniffled raising his arms. “Bah dweam” Four sniffled, Five picked his brother up, he was unnaturally light. “Lets get you out of those icky clothes.

Klaus sniffled, he was little enough he didn't fight as Five put him a pull up (since they didn't have any diapers) or helped him in one of his other outfits, which did hide the pull up a bit. Klaus hid his face in his stuffed bat as Five teleported away with his bedding to put in the wash. He was utterly embarrassed he felt icky and wrong. He didn't want to burden Five or anyone. He never wanted to be a little, but it was so hard to block it out, he tried to keep it to himself by staying alone in his room. But, Five spending time with him made him feel even lonelier and crave the attention and love more.

“Klaus duh cry I have accidents sometimes too” Diego said gently standing in the doorway. “No no no no no” Four started to rock, now Diego knew? It was out of the bag, he hadn't even heard his door open! He was so stupid he should have cried so loud, he knew how to be quite stupid! He was so stupid! Suddenly he felt Diego sit next to him and childishly pat him on the head. “It's okay. Wanna color?” He asked pointing to the coloring book. He didn't know how much Diego saw. But, it felt weird him being so nice to him.

Sniffling he shrugged, suddenly Diego took off running, but his room was very close so it didn't take long for him to come back with his crayons. “I thought we could color together! Halloween's mah favorite holiday” Two happily told his brother grabbing the coloring book and bringing it over to them. “M-Me too” Klaus whispered shyly. “Of course you're spooky!”

When Five came back he was surprised but delighted to see Diego and Klaus coloring together, though it was clear the new little was still a little nervous and his older little brother was doing most the talking. He was delighted to see the progress. “What good boys. Would you two like a snack?” Five asked “Yes please!” Diego answered for both them.


End file.
